Kidnapped on Holiday
"Kidnapped on Holiday" is the second episode of the second series of Sweet Sow, and the sixth overall. Summary While on vacation in Rome with her daughter Peppa, Mummy Pig seeks for an Uber driver to hire, so she can get to a hotel. However, on the way there, she and Peppa get kidnapped by Jimmy Savile, and they are sent to Genelova, Krockia. There, they are trapped inside a shed where they are "enlightened" by Jimmy, Fofão, and Marvey Harvey. How will they escape? Script (Peppa Pig and Mummy Pig are walking from an airport in Rome.) Peppa: When is our Uber driver gonna arrive? Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from ripe oranges. (Then the hitchhiker appears, singing and is wearing a Willy Wonka outfit.) Hitchhiker: (singing) Sweet dreams are made of- Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from- Peppa: When is our fucking Uber driver coming? Mummy Pig: I don't know, it could come in an hour. Hitchhiker: You're talking about me? (A car appears next to the hitchhiker.) Mummy Pig: Of course not, dumbass. Hitchhiker: Bye, bye. (disappears) (All of a sudden, the driver of the car appears on top of it.) Driver: Uber per un giro? Mummy Pig: Shit. I forgot that they speak Italian in Italy. Driver: Uber, auto. Entra. (clicks) Peppa: Please speak English. Driver: Uber, car. Inside. Mummy Pig: I WILL FUCKING CRACK YOUR SKU- (Peppa, Mummy Pig, and the driver are teleported inside of the car.) Driver: Where to go? Mummy Pig: To the cheapest hotel in all of Rome. Driver: She she, hotel? Mummy Pig: Sure, why not? Driver: Quasi-car? (The driver starts to shake his hand rapidly, causing it to catch on fire. Then he starts to drive at a high speed.) Mummy Pig: OH SHIT! Not too fucking fast. Driver: Alta velocità per un servizio migliore. Mummy Pig: Jimmy. Savile. Jimmy: (offscreen) Hey-ya! Peppa: No more pedophiles on our show, please. (Suddenly, the car stops and Jimmy pops up in front of it.) Jimmy: Surprise! Mummy Pig: Blast off, bitch! Jimmy: Not too fast. (Jimmy steps inside the car.) Mummy Pig: Jimmy? I missed you. Jimmy: I miss you too, Pamela. But... (Jimmy starts to tie up Mummy Pig.) Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from ripe oranges. Growing in sunshine where skies are so blue. Peppa: Why is mummy tied up? Jimmy: We're going on a date. Peppa: Oh. You're a white Bill Cosby. (Jimmy starts to tie up Peppa.) Peppa: I'm just stating the facts. Voice: (offscreen) Hey, hey, hey! Peppa: Bitch. Jimmy: Hey, hey, hey! (grunts) It's Jimmy Savile on Top Of The Pops. Except... (Jimmy pulls his face off, turns out he was actually Rupert Murdoch in disguise.) Rupert Murdoch: Wanna go out for a ride, kids? Mummy Pig: Bitch, I ain't no kid. I'm Fat Albert. Peppa: Say "bitch" again, and I can't take it anymore. Mummy Pig: Hell no, bitch! (Mummy Pig transforms into Fat Albert.) Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. It's Fat Albert. Peppa: Fuck this. (Peppa transforms into Peppa Panther.) Peppa Panther: Roar, I'm a pussy cat. (The car transforms into a sleigh.) Fat Albert: I wanna junk-junk-junk the local junkyard. Rupert Murdoch: Not for now, kids. We're going for a trip to... Fat Albert: North Philadelphia, so I can junk-junk the junkyard with more junk. Rupert Murdoch: No, we're going to the Eulvaltus Dragon Park. Fat Albert: Sounds interesting. Where the fuck is Dan Schneider? Dan: (offscreen) I am. Fat Albert: Oh. Where's Bill Cosby? I wanted to visit him in Olimu. (Bill Cosby appears beside the sleigh.) Bill: I'm innocent, not guilty. Driver: (offscreen) La mia auto! Chi l'ha rovinato? Rupert Murdoch: Me? Peppa Panther: Yes, for creating a very offensive article. Rupert Murdoch: That's bullshit. We're visiting the dragon park, NOW! (Murdoch starts to ride the sleigh up into the sky.) Peppa Panther: Oh shit! (Peppa transforms back into her original form. Soon, the sleigh lands near a shed in Genelova. At this point, Fat Albert has transformed back into Mummy Pig.) Rupert Murdoch: We're here! Peppa: Where is Marvey? Rupert Murdoch: Don't worry, he's coming here. Peppa: Oh. Florence from The Magic Roundabout. Mummy Pig: What's this? Rupert Murdoch: The dragon park, obviously. Come inside it for a special surprise. (Murdoch ducks down, so he is hidden. Nothing happens for five seconds.) Mummy Pig: Another chills gone by. (Peppa Pig and Mummy Pig are teleported inside the shed, which is dark.) Mummy Pig: The hell? I can't see anything! (Suddenly, Jimmy Savile (who has turned back from Murdoch) appears and the lights are turned on.) Jimmy: Surprise! Mummy Pig: Please untie me, or you're fucking dead. Jimmy: Not right now. First, get ready for... (Fofão appears next to Jimmy.) Fofão: Hello, my name is Fofão. Peppa: Eek! Too scary. Fofão: I'm not scary, you are. Emily Elephant is too, and we also have her tied up in a knot! (Emily Elephant appears next to Peppa, tied up.) Emily Elephant: Please save me from these monsters. Jimmy: Not yet. That's only when you discover the secret of me. Emily Elephant: Fine, but may I please eat something. It's been three hours since my last snack. (Jimmy starts dancing like an idiot.) Jimmy: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. (Fofão starts dancing with Jimmy.) Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. Oogey boogey... Mummy Pig: STOP! Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man. Oogey... Mummy Pig: PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! I JUST WANNA GET A HOTEL ROOM! IS IT THAT HARD? (Jimmy and Fofão stop dancing.) Fofão: Got-tow-slept, little boys. Jimmy: We must, Marvey Harvey. (Smoke starts to come from the ceiling.) Fofão: Marvey Harvey is now afoot. Jimmy: He shall return! (They continue to dance.) Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey... Mummy Pig: FUCK!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! Marvey: (offscreen) Ho... (Jimmy and Fofão stop dancing.) Jimmy: Oh, great! He's coming down for us. (Marvey floats down into the shed.) Marvey: Ho... Fofão: (singing) We're playing a tune and we're singing a song... Marvey: Marvey Harvey, Harvey Marvey. My sons, you must sleep. Jimmy: Harvey Weinstein, Bob Weinstein, Jimmy Savile. Marvey: Sleep. Jimmy: I will, but only if I combine three of them. Marvey: (singing) We are the champions, my friends. Jimmy: (singing) AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, TIL THE END! Peppa: Shoot me. Voice: (offscreen) Poland is supreme. Peppa: That doesn't have anything to do with this situation. Shoot me now. Voice: (offscreen) My son, Mateusz... Marvey: Carbi-ay. (Mateusz appears next to Emily, also tied up.) Mateusz: Hmm, where am I? Jimmy: You are being enlightened, Mateusz. Mateusz: Oh. Hmm... Peppa: Please don't talk like that ever again. I'm fucking sick of it. (pause) Mateusz: Hmm... (Suddenly, Mateusz disappears.) Emily Elephant: Why did Mateusz disappear? Marvey: Mateusz is a principle of fantasy, and cannot exist within reality. Emily Elephant: What's happening to me? Marvey: Your spirit has come. Be free, Evilmoth. Emily Elephant: Who's that? Marvey: Answers. Emily Elephant: What? (Emily slowly morphs into Evilmoth.) Evilmoth: Bitch. Peppa: This is a children's show, slut. (Evilmoth rips off his ears.) Evilmoth: It's time. (Evilmoth starts to grow hair on his body.) Jimmy: Violet, you're turning violet! (Miss Rabbit suddenly appears and starts to grow tall.) Miss Rabbit: Blueberries. Jimmy: Here he comes. (Evilmoth becomes a weremoth as he rips his clothes.) Peppa: Come and bite me, bitch! (Evilmoth bites Peppa on the arm.) Peppa: Hairy porter time. Voice: (offscreen) A-ha? Peppa: Please make the moon full. Marvey: Josef Malik. Peppa: Who? Marvey: The dragon of the park. Peppa: Oh-ay. (Marvey starts to grow.) Marvey: Now I must go. Jimmy: What? Please stay! Marvey: I must obtain the Scripted Sculpt. It's a long, treacherous journey. I might not make it, so if I die, goodbye. Jimmy: But Marvey, you still have to assist me on showing my slaves light. If you weren't around, it wouldn't be complete. (As he grows, Marvey breaks the roof of the shed.) Marvey: I have to bring the surrealism to them. I will be vaporized if I don't. My good son, Rootie Kazootie will assist. Goodbye. Jimmy: Oh. See you soon, Marvey. Fofão: He got what boot? Marvey: Hold. (Marvey stops growing.) Peppa: BOOM BOOM SALLY, BITCH! (Marvey explodes, causing the shed and Fofão to catch on fire.) Fofão: You'll pay for this, Marvey! (Fofão melts into ashes.) Peppa: I feel like a... BLUEBERRY! (Peppa's skin starts to turn blue.) Jimmy: Hey, hey, hey! Rupert Murdoch. (Jimmy pulls his face off, revealing himself as Murdoch.) Rupert Murdoch: Violet, you're turning violet, Violet! Mummy Pig: YOU MONSTER! YOU JUST POSED AS JIMMY JUST TO KIDNAP ME! I'M ANGRY AND YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY! Rupert Murdoch: Sorry, but Jimmy was actually a costume all along. Mummy Pig: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO? (Mummy Pig starts to inflate.) Rupert Murdoch: Violet? Violet, you're violet! Mummy Pig: That stupid son of a bitch! Voice: (offscreen) A-ha? (Peppa starts inflating.) Peppa: THE SCRIPTED SCULPT MUSTN'T BE DESTROYED! Mummy Pig: Wow. What's that? (Somehow, Mummy Pig's shoes jump out of her feet. Suddenly, Murdoch pulls off his face, revealing himself as Dan Schneider.) Dan: FEET! Mummy Pig: Fuck. I thought you died during the previous episode. Dan: I'm the real Dan Schneider. The one who died was an imposter. Mummy Pig: Impossible. Dan: I'm becoming this big blue fatty. By the way. (starts to inflate) Mummy Pig: If your shoes pop off, I'll fucking kill you. Dan: They're glued on to me. Mummy Pig: They better be. (The moon begins to become full.) Peppa: The moon's getting full now. I think I'm gonna- Miss Rabbit: Bitch, bite me. (Miss Rabbit melts, revealing the Uber driver from before.) Peppa: Mr. Wolf's Pizza Shop is a rip-off. Mummy Pig: Peppa? Peppa: Dan Schneider's feet are huge! Mummy Pig: Oh shit! (Dan's shoes come off.) Dan: My feet have slipped out. Mummy Pig: Time for you to die, bitch! Voice: (offscreen) A-ha? Mummy Pig: No, not you. (Josef Malik starts flying into the shed. Josef is a dragon with the head of an 18-year-old boy.) Peppa: Dine-saw, rawr! Josef: A-ha? Peppa: Who? Josef: A-ha? Mummy Pig: Fuck you. Voice: (offscreen) Bestiality is illegal in Olimu. Mummy Pig: That's not what I meant. Voice: (offscreen) Oh. (Josef crashes into the shed, breaking it.) Dan: My... MY SHED! That damn dragon destroyed it! Mummy Pig: Bitch, you deserved that because of your big ass feet. Dan: I think I'm gonna. (Dan pops into Charles Manson.) Peppa: Hey, didn't you die last year? Charles Manson: Yes, but I was resurrected by Marvey Harvey before his death. I don't remember how, though. Peppa: Oh-ay. Charles Manson: I have a surprise for you, anywa- Marvey: (offscreen) Son. Peppa: Mateusz is dead. Marvey: (offscreen) One of my thousand sons. Peppa: That's bullshit! Marvey: No, my daughter. Sleep. Peppa: I am not your daughter. (Marvey's head appears beside Charles Manson's shoulder.) Charles Manson: Marvey? What do you want from me? Marvey: Give up your life to time. Charles Manson: I'd rather stay dead, as I didn't ask for my resurrection. Marvey: One minute. Charles Manson: One minute until what? Marvey: Death. You were resurrected so you could fight for your life, but you have to take it away in a minute. Charles Manson: May I be gone with the wind now? Marvey: Shall not yet. Charles Manson: I must disappear and go with the wind. Marvey: The ritual of the moon. Charles Manson: Oh, I forgot for a long time. (Marvey disappears.) Voice: (offscreen) Rootie Kazootie. (Peppa is seen levitating.) Peppa: Bitch, I was possessed by Captain Doody this whole time. Driver: Acquista ora, solo su Uber. Peppa: Your mother sucks cocks in Hell. Driver: NOOOOOOOOO!! (melts) Peppa: You mustn't forget to invite- Voice: (offscreen) Rootie Kazootie. (Rootie Kazootie appears, with the head of Rupert Murdoch beside him.) Rootie Kazootie: The spirit of Howdy Doody has merged with you. Peppa: The fuck? (Peppa morphs into 1950s NBC.) 1950s NBC: Hey, hey hey! You must go with the wind. Charles Manson: Me? (Jigsaw rises from the bottom-right corner of the video.) Jigsaw: Surprise, mothaf*ggot! 1950s NBC: Ugh, no homophobic slurs. Jigsaw: Sorry, I thought no one would get offended. Oh, and by the way... (Jigsaw takes off his mask, revealing himself as Robert Raccoon.) Robert Raccoon: Give me the head of Percy Pig IV, so we can have some fun together. 1950s NBC: Please no sexual innuendos, as children might be watching our show. Robert Raccoon: I don't care. This show is supposed to be for adults, anyway. 1950s NBC: Really? Then prove it. Robert Raccoon: Alright. Here I go. (Robert makes Rupert Murdoch's head explode.) 1950s NBC: Oh, the most still lives are the most humble. (Robert Raccoon becomes vaporized, as Charles Manson walks toward 1950s NBC slowly.) 1950s NBC: The following program is brought to you in living color. Charles Manson: There's no such program. It's time for you to encounter your worst nightmare. 1950s NBC: Can we be friends? Charles Manson: Did you not hear what I've told you? (Charles Manson weilds a knife.) Marvey: (offscreen) Tonight is your time is up. Charles Manson: Oh shi- (disappears) 1950s NBC: Mummy? Mummy Pig: Yes, love? 1950s NBC: I wanna morph into a panther. Voice: (offscreen) You already have the ability to do that. 1950s NBC: Oh. (1950s NBC transforms into Peppa Panther.) Peppa Panther: Jim'll fixed it for me when I was a little girl. Mummy Pig: Charlton Heston is still alive and is a shapeshifting reptilian. Dan: (offscreen) Whole? Mummy Pig: He quote-unquote "died" a decade ago, but that's bullshit. I found him shapeshifting into Uncle Jesse from Full House, not the one from The Dukes of Hazzard. Peppa: Who? Mummy Pig: I forgot, to be honest. Voice: (offscreen) Charlton Heston. Mummy Pig: Now I remember. Voices: (offscreen) WE! Peppa: Are? Voices: (offscreen) VEGAN! (Peta Pig appears behind Peppa.) Peta Pig: Hello Peppa, we have met again. Please kill The Barnum Gang for me. Peppa: Why? Peta Pig: They were once part of a circus, and circuses encourage animal abuse. Peppa: That's a dumb claim. Their circus didn't even have animals in it. Peta Pig: You're thinking of it all wrong. Lion tamers who work at circuses torture their lions by- (Suddenly, Josef Malik breathes fire onto Peta.) Peppa: Good riddance. Mummy Pig: (in Daddy Pig's voice) Peppa? It's time to go. Peppa: Thank goodness. I'm tired of living in this shithole. Marvey: (offscreen) What about our plan? Peppa: What plan? Marvey: The ritual of the moon. Peppa: Hell naw! I ain't doing that. Marvey: Do it now, or face the fate of life. Peppa: Fine. What should I do first? Marvey: Take it up. Peppa: What do you mean? Chris-Chan: (offscreen) JULAAAY!! Peppa: No. I just wanna relax. Marvey: We shall not. Peppa: Fuck you, Marvey. Marvey: My dear child, you mustn't use that kind of language. Chris-Chan: (offscreen) JULAAY! Peppa: For the last time, I am not your child! Marvey: You are, my dear child. Peppa: You know what? Marvey: What shall you say, dear child? Peppa: Please get the fuck out and leave me alone. Marvey: Ho... Chris-Chan: (offscreen) JULAAAY!! JULAAAY! Mummy Pig: Jimmy Savile was a pedophile? Marvey: Yes, but I have to go. Mummy Pig: Don't go. Marvey: Sorry, but I must continue my adventure to find the Scripted Sculpt. But first, I shall light up for you. Mummy Pig: No. I'm the one who's leaving. Marvey: Lo and behold. (Suddenly, lightning strikes Mummy Pig.) Mummy Pig: (deep voice) See you in Hell, Marvey. (Mummy Pig explodes to pieces.) Peppa: Why? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MARVEY! YOU GOD DAMN CUNT! Marvey: Wah! (shrinks) Peppa: You think I'm joking? I'm gonna do it. I'm really gonna do it. Marvey: Peppa, before I take away my life, you shall follow me into the darkness. Peppa: Okay. Hopefully I won't die. Marvey: No, my child. The death lies within the entrance to the darkness. Peppa: I will, my lovely father. Oh shit! Why did I talk like you? Marvey: The power. Peppa: Of what? Marvey: My powers are being drained into you. Come to me for you will die. Peppa: Hell naw! Life puts the boom boom into my heart. Marvey: Nonetheless, you shall come anyway. The clock is about to strike. Peppa: Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. (Peppa flies out of the shed, breaking the roof.) Marvey: Come, come. (Suddenly, Peppa flies into a large clock in the sky, and gets trapped inside it.) Peppa: Fuck! Get me out of here! Marvey: Tick tock, tick tock. Peppa: Delphine. French or Italian? (The clock starts to fall down.) Peppa: Before I die, I hope that Marvey faces capital punishment in Jicama. (Before the clock lands back into the shed, it shrinks to the size of Peppa. It lands in the shed, but somehow, Peppa didn't die from it.) Peppa: Whatever happened to Mummy Pig? Marvey: Forever in the abyss. Peppa: Give me the truth. Mummy Pig: (offscreen, deep voice) I survived, bitches. Peppa: Thank god. (The ghost of Mummy Pig floats down into the shed.) Mummy Pig: Peppa? Where the fuck are you? Peppa: I can't see. Marvey: My child, time is running out. Rise from the clock and die with me. Peppa: I refuse. Marvey: But Peppa, the clock is about to strike at 12. Peppa: Oh. I will now have to accept my own fate. Goodbye world. Mummy Pig: PEPPA, NO! (Suddenly, the clock strikes at 12 and it starts ringing loudly.) Peppa: Thank you for being a friend. Mummy Pig: NO! Don't go. (The clock breaks, revealing the hitchhiker.) Hitchhiker: Hi. (fades away) Mummy Pig: Saved by the bell. (Mummy Pig is teleported to the sky.) Mummy Pig: Peppa? Voice: (offscreen) Peppa is now gone with the wind. Mummy Pig: Frankly my dear, I don't give a- (Just before finishing her sentence, Mummy Pig starts to fall.) Mummy Pig: AHHH! I'M FALLING! Peppa: I'll save you, mummy! Mummy Pig: ARGH! I’m an angry pirate, Peppa. (Jimmy Savile catches Mummy Pig.) Mummy Pig: Not you Jimmy. Jimmy: I know, but I saved you because Peppa's flowing with the wind. Mummy Pig: Are you a pedophile? Jimmy: No, I was never. I've got a present for you, anyway. Mummy Pig: I hope it’s a new car. (Jimmy pulls off his head, revealing Murdoch.) Rupert Murdoch: Surprise! Mummy Pig: Fuck off, Rupert. Rupert Murdoch: Okay then. (Murdoch takes off his head, revealing Dan Schneider.) Dan: May you show me your feet? Mummy Pig: No, you fuck! Dan: Killemine. (Dan morphs into a video clip of a black man moving his head as if he is being strangled.) Man: No cash, no money, no bris. (The video cuts to a scene of Marvey robbing an abandoned bank in Los Angeles. Suddenly, the video clip transforms into Marvey.) Mummy Pig: Not you again. I hate you Marvey and I hope that someday you will burn in Hell. Marvey: Shillé, daughter. Sleep. Mummy Pig: Never, bitch! (Marvey takes off his head, revealing Bill Cosby.) Bill Cosby: Hey hey hey! Mummy Pig: Are you a rapist? Bill Cosby: To tell you the truth, yes. (Bill Cosby takes off his head, revealing the Impersonator.) Voice: (offscreen) Trump, our best American president. Impersonator: Ha ha. Mummy Pig: Who are you, and why have you been disguising as Bill Cosby? Impersonator: Was Jimmy Savile a pedophile? Mummy Pig: No. That was just a hoax. Impersonator: Wrong. Mummy Pig: Jared. Fogle. Impersonator: He sucks. By the way, I am the Impersonator. Mummy Pig: Stingy is a fucking cunt. Impersonator: Who's that? Mummy Pig: This mailbox is mine. (shrinks) Impersonator: Death. Mummy Pig: I will NOT die. You're the one who WILL die. Impersonator: I am the Impersonator; I am immortal. Mummy Pig: Well then prove it. Impersonator: I'm not, actually. I was an imposter all along. (The Impersonator shoots himself, causing Mummy Pig to stop shrinking.) Mummy Pig: Screw you guys, I'm going home. Voice: (offscreen) Clarabell the Clown will appear in the next episode of Sweet Sow. Mummy Pig: Screw you- Josef: (offscreen) Haaa...? Mummy Pig: Peppa? Josef: (offscreen) Not. Mummy Pig: She's NOT dead. Peppa: (offscreen) Bitch, I'm in cahoots with Marvey. Mummy Pig: What do you mean, Peppa? Where can I watch Jim'll Fix It? Peppa: (offscreen) I'm flying with the wind. Sleep, mother. Mummy Pig: James T. Cumbria has been arrested for vandalism and harassment. Peppa: (offscreen) Sleep. Mummy Pig: I feel dizzy. Marvey: (offscreen) See through your thoughts, see through your dreams. Mummy Pig: I mustn't get tired. (Mummy Pig starts to see her dreams.) Mummy Pig: (in Marvey Harvey's voice) I must sleep. (Mummy Pig falls asleep. A few seconds later, she transforms into the Impersonator.) Impersonator: So you thought Mummy Pig was still alive? Wrong, bitches. Peppa: (offscreen) Go to bed, little monster. Impersonator: I ain't got no bed, you piece of shit. Peppa: Lovely father, you mustn't call me that. Impersonator: I'm not your father, I was never. (The head of Marvey crushes the Impersonator.) Peppa: I always hated you. (The head of Marvey is vaporized.) Peppa: Mummy? Writer: (offscreen) She's dead, did you just forget? Peppa: SHE IS NOT! Writer: (offscreen) Yes, she is. Besides, her ghost was really the Impersonator in disguise. Peppa: My mummy isn't dead. You're just lying. Writer: She is dead. End of story. Peppa: Fine. (Cut to Peppa on a black background, where she was sent by Marvey.) Marvey: Daughter, I present surprise. Peppa: What is it, lovely father? Marvey: Due to your greatness, I shall convert you into son. Peppa: I ain't changing genders. You should. Marvey: You will retain female, but you shall still be son. Peppa: I want my mummy. Marvey: Gone wherce is nonexistence. Peppa: Is this the fantasy or is it just reality? Marvey: Fantasy, my child. Peppa: YOU MOTHERFU- Marvey: Sleep, my dear daughter, sleep. Face yourself, whether in dream or reality. Peppa: We are having a memorial service for my dear mother. Marvey: Ho. Peppa: Pamela Pig passed away today. She was a sex offender. Marvey: Before the service, I shall convert you into son. Peppa: Yes or no, lovely father? Marvey: Yes. Peppa: I'd rather watch Deserted on Ezaccess. Marvey: Sleep... Peppa: I feel fantastic. Hey, hey. Marvey: Sleep, my daughter, and feel your true intentions. (A blue gas flows out of Marvey's hands toward Peppa.) Peppa: I feel tired. Marvey: Yes, my daughter. You shall fall asleep and feel your spirit, your plans. Peppa: Oh-ay. (Peppa falls on the ground and starts to sleep.) Marvey: Now. As Peppa rests up her soul, the surrealism will return and become controlled by me. Andrew Angle: (offscreen) I'm siding with Anwale Looges up in the Cloynes Yahweh Clan. Marvey: Catch the wave. Andrew Angle: (offscreen) I don't give a shit. All I want is to give whoever hates us Cloynes a taste of the- (Andrew gets hit by a tsunami. The tsunami transforms into a crystal, which floats toward Marvey. He starts to hold it with both hands.) Marvey: To each his own. Voice: (offscreen) It's-a-me, Mario! Marvey: Go to the wind, my dearest Mario. Voice: (offscreen) Wah! Marvey: Mario is now gone with the wind. Now, let the surrealism behold of this reality. Voice: No, no, no. That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for one million years. Marvey: Wrong. (The crystal starts to glow.) Voice: Now go to your room, NOW! Wait, what's happening to me? (Suddenly, the voice has a flashback.) Robert Raccoon: Give me the head of Percy Pig IV, so we can have some fun together. 1950s NBC: Please no sexual innuendos, as children might be watching our show. Robert Raccoon: I don't care. This show is supposed to be for adults, anyway. 1950s NBC: Really? Then prove it. Robert Raccoon: Alright. Here I go. (Robert makes Rupert Murdoch's head explode.) 1950s NBC: Oh, the most still lives are the most humble. (Robert Raccoon becomes vaporized, and the flashback ends.) Marvey: Begone by the power of the surrealism. (Cut to the voice, who was Robert Raccoon all along.) Robert Raccoon: Oh shi- (The crystal glows too bright, causing Robert to vanish. Then, an eerie voice starts laughing in the background.) Marvey: Huh? Voice: (offscreen) Goodbye kids! Marvey: No, it is not finished. Voice: (offscreen) Yes it is. We will send Peppa and Mummy Pig to the hotel room. (Marvey throws a light beam at the person speaking, causing him to explode.) Marvey: Uh-oh. I lost control of my dear child, Peppa. She has escaped and is very surreal. Peppa: (offscreen, deep voice) That's what happens when you forget about me, asshat. Marvey: You must be reunited with your mother, in order for me to live. Peppa: (offscreen, deep voice) Okay, if I can try. Marvey: When I snap my fingers, you will be transported to the hotel with your mother. Alright, dear child? Peppa: (offscreen, deep voice) I guess. Marvey: Three meesa, two meesa, one meesa. (snaps fingers) (Peppa teleports to a hotel in Rome, but before landing, she has a flashback.) Mummy Pig: YOU JUST POSED AS JIMMY JUST TO KIDNAP ME! I'M ANGRY AND YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY! (Mummy Pig starts to inflate.) Rupert Murdoch: Violet? Violet, you're violet! Mummy Pig: That stupid son of a bitch! Voice: (offscreen) A-ha? (Josef Malik starts flying into the shed.) Peppa: Dine-saw, rawr! Josef: A-ha? Peppa: Who? Josef: A-ha? (Peppa, along with Mummy Pig, lands inside the cheapest hotel in all of Rome.) Mummy Pig: (in Daddy Pig's voice) We're here. Receptionist: Benvenuti in Sole Dell'Hotel. Peppa: But I wanted to meet Candy's pen pal. Mummy Pig: Too bad. Jimmy Savile. Voice: (singing) Horrid heart and graphic- Mummy Pig: I just want the keys and go to our room. Voice: But guess what? You're canceled! Mummy Pig: I will fucking kill you. If you're gonna cancel my show, then it has to end on a cliffhanger. Voice: Okay? (Lasers shoot out from Mummy Pig's eyes toward the person speaking, killing him.) Mummy Pig: Lucky shot. Receptionist: Ecco le tue chiavi. Mummy Pig: Thank goodness. Mai Waifu: (offscreen) lol never expected a message like this in Discogs xD Peppa: Let's go to bed, mummy. Mummy Pig: Not until we- Peppa: RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Mummy Pig: Fine. (They go inside an elevator.) Peppa: I wonder what our room looks like. Mummy Pig: Me too. I feel funny. Peppa: The elevator will go up and... (Mummy Pig starts to have a flashback. She is inside a room with the cast of Howdy Doody.) Mummy Pig: Oh fuck. Announcer: (offscreen) It's Howdy Doody time! Buffalo Bob Smith: Say kids, what time is it? Howdy Doody: We could sing a song with Ruvus! Does anyone else in here agree with me? Rest of the Cast: YES! Mummy Pig: Oh, hell naw! Buffalo Bob Smith: (singing) Who's the funniest clown we know? (Suddenly, 80's music starts playing in the background.) Cast: (singing) Haldin. You stand... Mummy Pig: STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! Ruvus Wavoley: (singing) To get a brand new freedom, so to realize. Buffalo Bob Smith: (singing) The sky was all purple, people walking everywhere. Ruvus Wavoley: (singing) Diving, diving down, and you'll fi- (All of a sudden, a still image of a cut-out picture of Kanye West cheaply plastered onto a photo of the American Nazi Party marching, knocks out the video.) AT&T Rich: You deserved it, godawful Howdy Doody bootleg. You had shitty acting as well as writing. Glad we finished you. Sweet Sow's canceled, anyway. (The flashback ends.) Mummy Pig: Bloody Hell! I didn't know our show got canceled in the past. Peppa: What do you even mean? Mummy Pig: I just had a flashback where I was tortured by singing from the cast of Howdy Doody and Ruvus Wavoley himself, who was somehow still alive. Peppa: What's that? Mummy Pig: Jimmy Savile. Peppa: Don't do it, mummy! Remember what happened that one time in Olimu? Mummy Pig: You don't deserve to live, as you don't know what Howdy Doody is. Peppa: Bullshit. Just because I don't know about Howdy Doody, doesn't mean I can't have a life. Mummy Pig: Fine. Let's get the fuck out of this hellhole and see our room for the first time. (The elevator opens, and Peppa and Mummy Pig leave.) Mummy Pig: Open sesame! (Dan Schneider opens the door to their room, which he is inside somehow.) Mummy Pig: This room is magnificent. Dan, please get the fuck out! Dan: Noh! Mummy Pig: Oh. I'll just go to bed instead. Goodnight. (Mummy Pig kills Dan using her laser-shooting eyes.) Peppa: Goodnight mummy, see y'all in the morning. (Mummy Pig falls asleep on the floor.) Announcer: (offscreen) Well that's all folks for today's edition of Sweet Sow. Will we ever see the cast of Howdy Doody again? Did Dan Schneider survive his death? And Clarabell the Clown has his own secret he cannot share. Want to find out? Find out next time on Sweet Sow. The End Trivia *The line "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" is a reference to Gone with the Wind. *Anwale Looges is a Sodium musician who is best known for being the founder of his record label, DR. Category:Sweet Sow episodes Category:Fanon